


Fulfilled Expectations

by Karios



Category: Doctor Who, Leverage
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Sometimes you really should meet your heroes. Especially when they're The Doctor.





	Fulfilled Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> I saw in chat you love drabbles so I tried my hardest at one for you.

A very distinctive sound roused Alec from his slumber.

“Alec Hardison, Merry Christmas! Welcome to the TARDIS!”

Not Christmas. Definitely Halloween," mumbled a drowsy Alec, who eventually took in his surroundings and shrieked.

“Ow,” replied the Doctor, good-naturedly.

“I’m-”

“Not dreaming, no.”

“You’re-”

“Real yes.”

“She’s-”

“Bigger on the Inside, yes.”

Alec pouts. “I really wanted to say it.”

“Sorry. My bad. Go on.”

“I'm in the TARDIS, who is bigger on the inside.” He pats a coral strut affectionately. “I think I'm gonna faint.”

“Please don't. I’d have to explain to Parker and Eliot. Even I’m afraid of Eliot.”


End file.
